vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minori (Senran Kagura)
Summary Minori is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A first-year student at Gessen Girls' Academy who, for whatever reason, acts like a much younger girl all the time. She's innocent and loves to play games, but is also determined to do right by her friends by becoming a worthy shinobi. She uses a bucket and frying pan as her main weapons, pulling off maneuvers that are so esoteric they almost look like magic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Minori Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Weapon Mastery, Size Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, limited Toon Force, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Yumi, fought Hibari and Haruka), higher Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Hibari and other shinobi including Murasaki) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Hibari and Ryona, who can create a large ice sculpture effortlessly), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Melee range with tools and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts. Standard Equipment: Bucket, Frying Pan, her hamster backpack, Some food like candy and baked sweets Intelligence: Despite being naive, she is just as much of a highly skilled and experienced fighter as the rest of the students at Gessen Girls' Academy. Weaknesses: She is very childish and playful. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pan Pancake:' Minori gets out her frying pan and dumps a mysterious substance into it from her bucket, which suddenly turns into three pancakes. She swings the frying pan upwards, throwing the pancakes into the air. While in midair, the pancakes expand in size and when they hit the ground, flatten the opponent(s). *'Minori's Snack Party:' Minori's backpack expands before it bursts open, releasing giant pieces of candy which move as if they were sentient. She chases the candy; the candy chases her. Overjoyed, she jumps into the air and sends the candy outwards, where it dances around her, attacking any enemies nearby. *'Strawberry Rainbow Slide:' Minori lifts her bucket over her head as it expands, before dropping it to the ground in front of her. Her backpack opens and sends several pieces of candy into the bucket. The bucket begins to bounce around wildly and eventually shoots out a gigantic strawberry baumkuchen cake. She jumps into the hole and begins running inside the cake like a hamster in a wheel. This causes the cake to roll forward, crushing her enemies and flattening anything in its path. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 8